Controller of the Rain-Itachi
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


**Name:** Kaname Utarue

**Age: **19

**Looks:** She has long blond hair and a pale blue eye color with no pupils, while extremely beautiful; she tends to leave to have a lot left to be desired.

**Personality: **A very lively person loves to talk and joke and even with all the power she has amassed refuses to kill, even her enemy

**Abilities:** As a child she was named guardian of the rain and although most do not know her identity seeing as she wears a cape to keep it secret. She is able to control not only the weather, but how it reacts, and is able to make it rain or stop at any time, being able to control water without chakra is just a plus. She also is able to breathe underwater and when controlling water or the weather her pale blue eyes and her hands glow a beautiful light blue color.

**Background:**

While growing up in the leaf, and having left shortly after the famous Sasuke, she joined the Akatsuki, as an information gather, although never having known the Uchiha she came to think of Itachi as her older brother as well. She was recruited for her amazing powers but there is one she will keep secret until it is needed, and can be used as a helpful tool. As she has grown closer to Itachi, she has learned his secrets, and when he asked for her to take care of his brother she refused and told him to take care of Sasuke himself; ad that is where her story begins!

Sitting in the lounge alone with Itachi was hard enough when I knew what he planned to do the next morning, but him looking at her and stating that he would miss me had taken it a little to far, standing I looked him in the eye as I said, "Itachi you are an idiot, and you seem to think only of Sasuke! I think of you as my brother, and I hate that you have decided to do this but if you want to I will not stop you, but I do not want you speaking to me!" I noticed the hurt in his eyes as I turned and left to my room, I was the only member with a room all my own. Slamming the door and locking it, I slid to the floor letting the tears fall.

I had stayed in my room and had not come out for about a week, I knew he was gone and as much as the other members bugged me I did not come out. I mean Dei, Itachi and Sasori were all gone and there was nothing I could do yet. After sulking for over a week, I jumped in the shower, and boy did I need one, and dressed in my normal outfit, having no clue of anything going on in the hideout.

I walked out of my room locking it behind me, then slowly walked down the hall to the lounge, I ignored everyone in there and without looking stated, "If leader-sama needs me tell him I am going for a walk!" I started out the door when a voice I had never heard said, "So your Kaname, I've heard a lot!" I turned and glanced at a kid my age smirking just like Itachi and knew instantly who he was, "As I said, if _Leader-sama _needs me I am going for a walk!" I turned ignoring the boy and walked out of the hideout, I wanted nothing to do with him.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I watched the girl walk away from me a little shocked, but not showing it of course. I turned to Suigetsu, who was laughing and looked at his distant cousin Kasame who just shrugged as he said, "She was close to your brother, he told her everything, but refused to say goodbye to him. I believe he was most upset about leaving with her not speaking to him." I watched him get up and go to I assume his room. Looking back at the door, I couldn't help but wonder and think, only when Suigetsu spoke did it pull me out, "Hey Sasuke you think they were like lovers or something?"

I glared at him, but that just made my mind turn towards things I wish it hadn't. The minute I saw her walk into the room and ignore everyone she had me captivated, even now that I know the truth, I truly hope she was not my brother's lover. I sat down and stared at a wall, I only half listened to Suigetsu talk. We must have been there a while before Suigetsu said, "Hey Kaname, So where did you go huh?" My head snapped to see the girl walk past ignoring his question, but as she stopped in the door not even looking back and asked, "Sasuke I need to speak with you when you have the chance?"

She asked it like a question, but it sounded more like a command it was kind of hot, I stood replying, "I have the time now if that's okay?" She nodded still not looking back, headed to the one room I hadn't been in, I followed and watched as she unlocked it. I walked in right after her and was surprised; her room was nothing like you would think, for that matter it was like none of the other rooms in the hideout. Wall to wall was some sort of runes glowing in a faint light blue, and hanging on hooks everywhere were weapons, of all kinds.

By the time I had finished looking she had shut locked the door and sat on the bed in a meditative state. I slowly sat next to her, still a little dazzled by the walls. She finally opened her eyes, "No one has ever been in my room, other than your brother, I knew all of his secrets and he all of mine," She paused and then in almost a whisper said, "Except one."

She was watching the walls as the runes not only glowed they moved, "The runes you see come to me when I sleep and place themselves on the walls, they tell of the past present and futures and are also the strength of my greatest power, healing." I listened to her intently, I had herad of all her powers but nothing of healing was mentioned so I had to ask, "Healing is not a great power, why do you consider it so and why has no one spoke of you having this power?" She chuckled, "Many can keep secrets Sasuke, and I am not asking permission for what I plan, but I have a few questions."

Kaname's P.o.v

I looked up at the young man I had heard so much about as I planned to ask several questions and hope he would answer me honestly, "Sasuke do you wish for your brother to be returned?" He narrowed his eyes but simply nodded, I smiled and asked another, "Would you continue with your plan for destruction of the leaf if he was here to tell you his reasons and wishes for doing what he did?" He seemed to think this trough, but said, "Why are you asking me this and for that matter how do you know my plans.

I smiled and gestured to the walls, "The future is always changing, as each person changes, but I want you're as well as my own to be long and happy." He once again narrowed his eyes, but answered my question, "I would honor my brother's wish, but he is not here so I cannot know what he was thinking." I nodded and asked the last, "Where is his body?" He tightened up a little and was watching me like a hawk, but slowly answered, "I was wounded and it was left where he fell." I nodded figuring then stood and motioned for him to leave my room, watching as he stood and with a confused look left.

I waved my hand locking the door behind him and nodded to myself, I then disappeared from the hideout only to appear in front of the old abounded Uchiha hideout and find that his body had not been moved, I looked at the decaying flesh and sighed as I knelt and whispered, "You did not only me but your brother a great disservice Itachi, and I will remedy it now!" I let part of my life force flow into my hands, I had lost my family at a young age and Itachi was the only one who made me feel wanted again, my eyes and hands glowed with my true essence, I put my hands over him and watched with amazement as he started to un-decay and grow a healthy sheen.

I had never used this power before, it would not kill me but it would, connect us in what ways I do not know. I watched as he slowly opened his eyes, I had known they were slowing dyeing when he lived so in turn healed them as well, I knew he could see me and I felt his confusion. As I finished and he sat up, he said, "Where, what, Kaname, I swear I let Sasuke kill me!" I smiled and said, "Yes it has been about a week since you died." Now he looked truly puzzled and I sat next to him and explained everything, down to if I had a corpse, and it was less than a year since they died I could bring them back but we would be connected. I also explained that I knew not how and we would feel in out together.

I told him that we would be going to fetch Sasuke who had done the exact opposite of what he had wanted him to, he nodded silent as ever and we stood. As we walked, he was quite until we had almost arrived at the hideout then asked, "Why?" I turned slightly and answered truthfully, "Itachi you are the only one who ever made me feel wanted and that I was a person not an object, your family and I would not leave you behind." He nodded as we walked into the hideout, I smiled at everyone who was staring wide eyed at Itachi and noticed Sasuke had slipped into the shadows.

Itachi had noticed to and started to speak, "I know you are here baby brother, and yes I am real, Kaname has well a unique gift." I watched as Sasuke stepped out of the shadows and Tobi into the room. I blocked Tobi's path knowing who he was I hissed, "You will no longer interfere with where you are not wanted, I may never have killed and I do not wish to but to protect those I love I will!" I could feel the shock radiate off him and he backed down slowly, of course the immense power radiating off me might have helped. I watched along with the rest of the Akatsuki as Itachi explained everything to Sasuke and then poked him on the forehead.

I smiled and stepped forward making them both look at me, "So are we leaving or?" Itachi looked at Sasuke and it seemed as if they were talking without words, but when they both looked up and turned to leader, I smiled and listened. Itachi spoke first, "I'm going back to the leaf, Sasuke and Kaname are coming with me, there is nothing you can do and for that matter you only know a small portion of Kaname's power, which for some reason she choose to keep hidden, after we leave you may wish to check out her room."

_Three Days Later_

We had left that same day and since Sasuke and I have gotten to know each other and I kind of like him. Turns out that the connection with Itachi was through power he has received some of mine and I his and we can tell the others feelings, I now poses the Sharingan, which is fully activated. We are still a few days from the village, and Sasuke and I talk non-stop, while Itachi listens and for some reason keeps smirking at us, which usually ends in him and Sasuke fighting not fists, but like brothers normally would throwing insults. I sighed breaking up yet another one of these fights.

I glared at both and said firmly, "Okay stop fighting, we are heading to the leaf and still have no plan of entry!" They both looked at me and I was sure Itachi felt my anger because he backed down, while Sasuke smirked and taunted me, "Aw are you worried, Kaname?" I scowled, "No Sasuke, not worried, now shut up!" His smirk widened and we all started walking with me talking once again, "Okay so we get to the leaf, right, well then what, Sasuke you were more social able then and had all those girls chasing you, and Naruto was your best friend yeah?" Sasuke had gone quiet and replied a while later, "Yeah but all the fighting and stuff, he might not forgive me, and plus the Hokage might help, ya know since she's bound to know about Itachi."

I thought about it for a second, I mean he's right, "Okay but what about me?" They both stopped and looked at me Itachi then said, "You know neither of us even know why you left?" My eyes widened, I couldn't tell them, but I know them well enough to know they won't give up so sighing I replied, "Well you both know about the runes and when I sleep right?" They nodded and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me, "Well you see, I told you they tell the future, but it is never exact okay, but I read that if I left something wonderful and life changing would happen, so I left and then the Akatsuki found me and well here we are."

They looked at each other and we all started walking again, all really quiet, I was lost in the thoughts of how whatever it is hasn't happened yet and I am now going back, but maybe it is that I found a family if dysfunctional. I looked up as Sasuke asked, "What happened that was so great?" I smiled to myself sure that was it and said, "Well neither of you know of my past, and I guess it is one of the reasons I feel a bound with both of you, but I lost my entire clan, they died of an illness, but I believe the life changing thing was you two." We continued walking but I could tell they were listening and wanted me to explain, "I never had a family and when you Itachi came to me, and befriended me it was like you were my older brother, and I had a family and then I met Sasuke, and you two are really alike you know that?"

They both stopped for a second and glared at each other but said at the same time, "Yeah we know!" I giggled, "Well anyway, I met Sasuke and, you don't truly feel like family." He seemed shocked and stopped fully, then I saw the hurt in his eyes and realized what I said really fast, "No Sasuke that's not what I meant, I mean it's like those love stories where the girl meets the guy and they become friends but fall in love!" I slammed my hand over my mouth, and Itachi started laughing, while Sasuke stood there wide eyed, I turned bright red and started walking as I chanted, "Should not have said that, really should not have said that." I felt someone grab my hand and closed my eyes tight as I was pulled into a chest.

I peeked up at Sasuke who from the look of it was sniffing my hair, what the heck, why is he sniffing my hair, I pulled away and voiced it, "Why the heck are you sniffing my hair, and where did Itachi go?" He just watched me amused; of course me shuffling from foot to foot and not looking him in the eye was probably pretty funny to watch since I could kick his butt. I straightened as he responded while pulling me back, "I am sniffing your hair because you smell good and Itachi said something about finding fruit but I think he just wanted us to be alone for a few seconds."

I looked up into his onyx eyes and stuttered, "A-a-alone?" He smirked again, "Yeah alone, you know your cute when you stutter, but I'm glad you started this conversation, do you love me Kaname?" I looked at the ground only for two fingers to gently pull my face up so I had to look at him I replied strongly, "Yes, not at first but your easy to love, you are caring, kind and a little stubborn but I can live with that, even though you don't believe it you are a great guy with a wonderful personality, and yes I admit the looks help." He smiled a genuine smile and leaned in, when his lips met mine, the world dropped from under me and he was all I had.

When he pulled away and said, "I love you too Kaname." I smiled and we jumped apart when we heard the clapping, I glared at Itachi who was leaning against a tree eating an apple, "Oh so touching, by the way I'm glad that's over, you know Kaname every time you really started talking to him, I couldn't handle your feelings!" I went red as Sasuke glanced at me and glared at Itachi again who chuckled and said, "Leafs 15 minutes that way."

I sighed and in a bold move grabbed Sasuke's hand and started to pull as I yelled back to Itachi, "Good then we can make it is 5!" I heard him laugh and looked at Sasuke who was watching me intently, "Kaname I will talk to Lady Tsunade okay, they will most likely know we are coming!" I smiled at him and said, "Not a chance lover boy, I talk when I want with or without your permission!" He scowled just as we entered the gates with Itachi right behind us and were surrounded by ninja.

I looked around for the one girl I had been friends with and saw her staring at me surprised, then Lady Tsunade came out in full Hokage garb and said, "We though Itachi Uchiha was dead, and that you killed him Sasuke?" Sasuke just replied, "He was. I did." I smiled and let go of his hand as I stepped forward and bowed, "Lady I doubt you know who I am, my name is Kaname Utarue, and I left shortly after Sasuke. I am the one who brought Itachi back to life and I am sure you know all the special circumstances surrounding him?" She had taken off her hat and looked at me surprised, "Utarue? As in the." I inturputed her, "Yes but no one knows and I prefer to keep it that way."

She nodded and said in a formal voice, "All three of you follow me, I would like Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura to come as well!" I watched as no one lowered their weapons but all three did step forward and as we followed Tsunade said, "For goodness sakes lower your weapons!" They all did but with a little reluctance, I smiled at her and whispered, "Would it be okay, if Hinata Huyga came as well?" She looked at me and nodded, "Hinata, you need to come as well." I watched my friend step forward, nervous and watching the ground as we walked.

We made it to the hokage office and shut the door, I noticed all the village ninja present were glaring except Tsunade, who smiled and said, "Now mam, tell me the whole story from start to finish." I smiled and started to speak but not before I noticed that they realized she called me mam, "Before I left I read the walls, and it told me my best future was outside the village, so I left and was discovered by the Akatsuki, I was an information gather seeing as I have never killed and never plan to, I never gave information on the leaf being as this is my home. But in the organization I met Itachi who became an older brother to me and after his death Sasuke, who I fell in love with, I brought Itachi back seeing as he is now family. And we left for here."

She was in thought for a while, I grabbed Sasuke's hand and he held tight as she responded, "Kaname, I cannot stop you from coming back where you belong, and if you would like them here, it is okay, but you know what has happened in the past and they as well as you must regain the villages trust." She paused and said, "You may want to start with who you truly are?" I glanced around the room and said, "Yes I planned that, one of the reasons I asked Hinata here as well, she was my best friend before I left." She smiled at me and I looked at Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi as I said, "I suppose you three should also know first seeing as you are Sasuke's closest friends." I turned to Sasuke and Itachi who both seemed puzzled and said, "Please don't hate me when this comes out?"

Sasuke smiled, kissed me and said, "Kaname I will never hate you, now I may get mad every once and a while but I'll get over it!" I smiled at him and faced everyone as I said, "My name is Kaname Utarue, I am guardian of the Rain and child of the weather deity." They all looked shocked but Naruto was the first to speak, "WHOA SASUKE YOUR NAILING A GODDESS!" I burst out laughing and that led to the whole room laughing, when it calmed down Sasuke realized what he said and growled, "I'm not nailing anyone, oh wait that came out wrong." I started giggling and said, "Not yet anyway." Now they were all staring at me and Itachi said, "I don't want to know when you do!"

We all cracked up again and then we got serious as Kakashi asked, "So you are the missing child?" I looked at him and replied, "Missing no, hidden kept secret yes." Now the questions started and I answered every one of them. After that Sasuke asked, "What does it mean though?" I looked at him and smiled, "Well it means that someday of my father's choosing I will ascend and take over his job." He frowned and Hinata asked, "Doesn't that mean you will leave us all behind?" I looked up and said mainly to myself as I closed my eyes, "No by then most of you will be dead, as hard as that is. Only certain people will stay, you see I will live until he is ready to resign, and that may be 100 or 200 years, I do not know, but I will not age."

I opened my eyes and realized a raincloud had formed over my head and made it dissipate, "Sorry that happens when I get sad." They all looked sad too but Itachi asked, "Certain people, who are they?" I smirked, "Well my mate, and anyone I have given my essence, will no longer age and will come, also depending on worth may end up a god themselves." He seemed deep in thought and was going to say something when Naruto yelled, "SASUKE YOUR GONNA BE A GOD. BELIEVE IT!" I looked at him and then Sasuke as it finilly hit him and he pointed to himself, "Wait, me?"

I giggled, "Well we have yet to mate, but if you still want yes." Then Itachi said, "I will no longer age then, is that correct?" I looked at him tilted my head as I replied, "Well seeing as you have part of my life force yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He nodded his head but it fell silent, when we all turned to Lady Tsunade as she said, "Okay well you may all go and now that Naruto knows who you are I'm sure the entire village will as well." I smiled as we left and watched with amusement as Naruto pouted.

_Three Weeks Later_

We have settled into the Uchiha Grounds, I live with Sasuke and life has gotten pretty much back to the way it was. I have a feeling Itachi may have met someone, but he won't admit it, and the villagers have excepted us back. We are over all happy, and I am hanging with Hinata now.

I have a date with Sasuke tonight and Hinata is prepping me. I laughed as she swirled around me, "Wow Hinata, never knew you were such a girl!" She glared at me, "Of course I can be!" I giggled, "Okay so you know what's going on, tell me?" She sighed and gave me a look that said no. I sat back and was ready within an hour, "So where am I meeting him Hinata?" She smiled, "Go to the ramen shop and he'll meet you there!" I nodded and left her house, I walked to the ramen bar extremely excited, as I came to it I saw Sasuke standing out in the entry. He looked sharp, wearing a white shirt and black pants.

I noticed him before he noticed me, but when he did he smiled big, I walked over and hugged him then pulled away and gave him a short sweet peck. As we pulled away he grabbed my hand, "You look beautiful, Kaname!" I smiled up at him as he started to drag me away, "Where are you taking me Sasuke?" He smirked, "It's a surprise." I smiled and followed him I trust him completely, when we did stop we were in a field full of night blooming flowers, and with the full moon above us, "Wow Sasuke it's beautiful!" He smirked as I spun around, when I turned back he was on one knee with a ring in his hand.

Not at all what I expected but he asked, "Kaname, I love you more than I thought possible, and I want to spend forever with you, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I went speechless, but flung on him and kissed him, he chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes." I nodded crying and kissing him.

We were married and Itachi had found a girlfriend, he married her and she was able to return home with us, after about 200 years my father retired and we were drawn up and both Itachi and Sasuke did become gods, but it took some time. I had a baby girl and she returned to earth deciding to become mortal and make the Uchiha clan great once again.


End file.
